Kidomaru vs. Spider-Man
Kidomaru vs. Spider-Man is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. (TheDragonDemon Episode 1) Kidomaru VS. Spider-Man.png|TheDragonDemon Description Kidomaru vs. Spider-man (Naruto vs. Marvel). both of them are Spiders. and they're using their webs! Interlude Wizard: For this Death Battle we're going to write a battle versus good and evil. Boomstick: This time its Spider-Man vs. Kidomaru! Wizard: And yes, they both have their similarities. Who do you think will win? Kidomaru (written by Joshua_foote14) Wizard: Kidomaru is a member of the Sound Four, much like Tayuya who was in a previous Death Battle Joshuafoote14 made. Boomstick: Ironic, isn't it? Of course, this Death Battle was created by TheDragonDemon. Credit goes to him for that. Wizard: Much like his opponent, Kidomaru is capable of spinning webs. Boomstick: Unlike his opponent, he has two extra pairs of arms! He's a freak of nature! Wizard: He can use the webbing to bind, sense, and trap enemies. Boomstick: He can also create his own weapons and armor using a different type of fluid which is similar to steel. Wizard: Usually Kidomaru uses this after he restrains his enemies. He's a psychotic killer...much like ourselves. Boomstick: He also has his own Spider summon, which can hatch spiders which attack the enemy by trapping them with webbing. If someone aggravates her by killing her offspring, she'll enter the fray herself! Wizard: Finally, Kidomaru has a cursed seal he can use to increase his strength. At Level 2, he can use an arrow that crashes through trees. Also, his projectiles will never miss. Boomstick: However, Kidomaru has his weaknesses. He's vulnerable to close-range combat, though he has some experience with taijutsu. This was how Neji killed him! Wizard: Still, he is one of Orochimaru's finest warriors. Spider-Man Wizard: Before Peter Parker became Spiderman, he was just an ordinary high school student. Unfortunately, his parents were killed in a plane crash. Boomstick: I guess the pilot was drunk. And yes, he's not the only superhero to have a humble origin like that...or be an orphan. Wizard: However, this did not last. Boomstick: One day Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider! Wizard: The radioactive spider died, but not before giving him superhuman abilities. He has superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman durability, and superhuman healing. Even before he obtained powers, Spiderman was very smart. Boomstick: He decided to design his own webs since he was Spider-Man now. They're sticky enough to hold down the Hulk, though it generally depends on the writer as to how strong they are. Wizard: Spider-Man also has Spider sense which can alert him whenever he's in danger, or when someone is trying to figure out his secret identity. Spider-Man also has superhuman reflexes as well. Boomstick: However, Spider-sense has its weaknesses! Both Venom and Carnage are immune! Wizard: Spider-Man is also vulnerable to pesticides...but since Kidomaru doesn't use pesticides he won't have to worry about that for the Death Battle. Boomstick: Let's make them fight to the death already! It's a battle between good and evil! Wizard: Don't the good guys always win? Boomstick: I heard that Doomsday clobbered that there Kirby! Wizard: Poor Kirby... Death Battle Kidomaru was in a forest, ready to prey on four different boys. "I can't wait to shoot them..." remarked Kidomaru. He had his own kunai made from his sweat. But at that very moment, Spiderman showed up. "Sorry, can't let you do that. I'm here to bring you to justice." said the superhero. "I'd like to see you try." answered Kidomaru. FIGHT! Kidomaru launched kunai at Spider-Man, but Spider-Man was really fast. He was able to avoid them. Spiderman then punched him in the face, giving him a bloody nose. "Superhuman strength? Time for me to fight at a distance..." noted Kidomaru. Kidomaru began to leap away. "Running away? You're not allowed to do that in a Death Battle!" exclaimed Spider-Man. He was disappointed with his opponent. Suddenly, Kidomaru continued launching kunai at Spider-Man. However, he was able to avoid them, even though he had no idea Kidomaru was still in the fight up until now. How was he doing that? Kidomaru blanketed Spider-Man in webbing...but due to his strength, he didn't have a hard time breaking it. "You're going to have to do better than that!" taunted Spider-Man. "Indeed I shall." nodded Kidomaru. Kidomaru activated the first stage of his cursed seal. He then summoned Kyodaigumo to attack Spider-Man. Kyodaigumo proceeded to drop spiders on Spider-Man. However, Spider-Man simply crushed them. Kyodaigumo then flattened Spider-Man. "Yes! Who's the better Spider-Man now?" questioned Kidomaru. However, Kidomaru had forgotten about Spider-Man's superhuman strength. Spider-Man picked up Kyodaigumo and hurled her off in the distance, making her burst into the webbing. "What?!" exclaimed Kidomaru. Since Kyodaigumo was down, Kidomaru activated the cursed seal to its full potential. Now he was the second stage. Kidomaru then aimed an arrow (with a golden arrowhead) and aimed it at Spider-Man. "It's game over for you!" exclaimed Kidomaru. Kidomaru fired the arrow at Spider-Man. However, Spider-Man grabbed it. Kidomaru gasped. Spider-Man then returned it to its sender, impaling Kidomaru in the leg. "Aaarrrghhhh!" shouted Kidomaru. Kidomaru fell from the trees, giving away his hiding spot. Spiderman then went up to Kidomaru and crushed his head with his foot. "This should make a good comic..." noted Spiderman. KO! Winner Spider-Man.png|TheDragonDemon Results Boomstick: The good guys always win, right? Wizard: Kidomaru had the range advantage, and two extra pairs of arms to help him carry the kunai he created, but he didn't have this in the bag. Spider-Man had a variety of advantages over Kidomaru. Boomstick: Kidomaru is agile enough to leap across trees, but Spider-Man is fast enough to outrun a car! Wizard: Spider-Man is also way stronger than Kidomaru, and he could potentially break free from Kidomaru's webs. Spider-Man's webs are also more efficient as they can hold down the Hulk himself. Boomstick: His Spider-sense would allow him to avoid Kidomaru's attacks, even if he was attacked from behind! Wizard: His reflexes would help him avoid his opponent's attacks as well. Even if he did get hit, Spider-Man's healing factor would help him recover. Also, Spider-Man was much more durable than Kidomaru. Boomstick: Both of them were about as smart, so that wasn't the deciding factor of the fight. Anyways... Wizard: The winner is Spiderman. Polls Do You Agree? Yes No Who would you be rooting for? Kidomaru Spider-man Who do you think would win? Kidomaru Spider-man Up Next * 009 vs. Zero __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:TheDragonDemon Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Catagory Pages Category:"Marvel vs Namco" themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Insect' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 TheDragonDemon Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:"Spider" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Naruto' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016